Heroes Unite! (Free Join Roleplay)
Plot: Time for a classic hero group adventure roleplay! The plot is when your heroic characters who have shown some form of special ability, skill, power, or capabilities in the past awake aboard a mysterious alien vessel owned by a alien race known only as the Zytan, they must band together and find out what the Zytan's true goal for their capture was and stop them from carrying out their diabolical plan on Mobius! (Free to Join) Participents: Jaredthefox92 (Host) brudikai222(random guy :D) Titanium562 ('Cause three is better than two! :3) NTH(average kid who enjoys stuff :) ) VenturianToo (Cuz why not?) RedRush3999 (Gonna burn some stuff down!) Sonicsilva1 (His body is ready) ImNotCalledDave (Needs a shorter username) Involved characters: Heroes: *Cyrus the fox (Jaredthefox92) *Axel the hedgehog (brudikai222) *T-023 Titanium (Titanium562) *Novo the Hedgehog(NTH) *Enigma the Hedgehog (VenturianToo) *Komerl The Hedgehog (RedRush3999) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Sonicsilva1) *Rock the Cat (ImNotCalledDave) Villains: *Zytan Rules: #Jaredthefox92 controls the Zytan, the main antagonists. If anyone wants to be a secondary antagonist you have to take it up with him. #Standard roleplaying rules are expected, (no meta-gaming, auto-hitting, powerplaying, ect.) #You can either use characters with powers or without powers. #Your characters may have chaos powers, however if you abuse this privilege the host will step in and have to regulate the roleplay. #Your character has no prior knowledge about how or when they got aboard the ship. Part 1: The Awakening: Your character's suddenly wake up in a bizarre glass covered capsule like contain while being laid in a diagonal like position. Inside this strange container like compartment they appear to have some sort of stasis like airflow with euthanizing gas in order to keep them tranquillized. They don't recall how or when they got here, but in these containers things are a little cramped. Axel: *opens eyes confused and dazed* Where am I, and why am I in here *he looks around frantically* All that can be scene inside the container Axel is in is green like hexagonal shapes upon the glass being illuminated by an outer glow. The glass appears to be somewhat normal glass, but he also appears to be strapped down to some sort of restraint. Axel: Hello? Can anyone hear me? Who ever did this is going to pay dearly! *he shouts this not knowing if anyone can hear him or not* Please don't let this be a dentist appointment!! His words fall on deaf ears as it appears he is isolated in this pod like containment structure. The only way he would be able to escape would be to break free somehow. Axel closes his eyes activating his vector control power. *the containment pod shakes and the glass rockets off shattering when it hits the floor and undo the straps restraining him. Axel: vector control never fails me well kinda... *steps out of the pod and beings to walk around* This isn't like any mobian technology I ever seen, really cool actually. (Note: Try to write this in paragraph format.) He appears to be in a holding chamber with several other pods in the room, unfortunately they seem empty or worse were emptied as of recent and their captives taken elsewhere. He can see large door nearby that seems somewhat reinforced. There appears to be no guards on the interior of the room but it's uncertain as far as surveillance goes. Axel reactivates his vector control powers and touches the door. His powers making the door fly off its hinges making a loud crash as it hits a wall. " Ok anyone here I demand to speak with someone!!" Axel said with an irritated tone in his voice. In the hallways he sees bizarre alien like security drones with laser weaponry turn around and aim at him. These massive spider like machines multiple eyes turn red and lock unto him while their laser weaponry charge up. "Heh ok then it must have been a bad idea to scream like that but ok lets go!!" He stomps his foot on the ground and his vector control powers propel him at a spider drone and punches a hole into and eye and gets his hand free and jumps back. "1 down" Axel said with a cocky smile. The other drone locks on and fires it's lasers in a bright green illumination. The concentrated beam moves as the sentry re-adjusts it's firing field and aligns it with Axel. Axel starts running to the nearest wall his vector powers magnetizing him to the wall. Just then Axel starts to feel a sharp pain surge through his back and feels a headache and falls to the floor. "Dang it i used too much power " Axel sits up and leans on the wall. "Please be non lethal lasers" Axel says as he frantically thinks of a way to defend himself without his powers. Axel Decides to use his vector control power and grips the metal of the wall and pulls it over himself like a shield but doing so only makes his pain worse to the point where he screams in agony. " hopefully this shield holds up for 10 minutes." Axel said in his mind, the pain usually stopped after 10 minutes. The beam hits the metal 'shield' and continues to shine on it. With each passing moment the metal shielding degrades further and further. Unfortunately, it is soon apparent that the makeshift shield will not hold out forever. The shield finally breaks and Axel jumps up to avoid the laser, he flips over the spider droid and swings his foot down onto its back breaking one of the legs off. "Four more minutes I just gotta hold on for that long." Axel lands on the floor perfectly then starts to feel the pain again. The drone turns around and starts to swing it's piercing sharp legs in a form of melee attack. It appears however the drone only knows basic melee attacks as it is a machine and is merely preforming a perimeter defense attack. Axel rolls out the the way and hits his head on the metal door he broke earlier. He grips itlifts it over his head by using his vector control and throws it at the drone. He falls onto his back breathing heavily as the pain starts to reduce. "Please let that be the last of them." Axel said as he forced himself to stand. "Security lockdown protocol initiated. All reserve personal move to cell block Theta 35 to secure the block." A automated voice in the hallway said. "Great just what I needed." Axel said as he pushed himself off the wall and starts running down the hallway. Soon more drones entered the room. They began to search around the corridor as they scanned for any signs of organic life. They would move around with their metallic arachnid legs as they covered more distance. Axel uses his vector control powers to jump and cling onto the metal on the ceiling trying to sneak past the drones."Please don't look up, please don't look up." Axel kept repeating this in his mind. They continue to scan around vericlaly, yet fortunately they refrain from looking up. they moved into the cell room and scan around now exiting they corridor. For now the coast seems clear. Axel deactivates his powers and continues to run down the hall. "Maybe there's a control room somewhere?" Axel told himself when he stopped at the end of the hall. In the other hallway he could hear loud thumping outside the next door. While somewhat faint if he listened closely he may begin to feel faint booming noises coming from behind the next door. Axel saw a big door. "Please let this be the control room." he said as he reactivated his vector control and flung the door off its hinges. It appeared to be another hallway where apparently a fight was taking place, from the looks of it he could perhaps see more spider drones and what appeared to be giant spider like Mobians fighting something even more bizarre. In front of him was a giant sized male Mobian fox with pink fur fending off the comparably smaller spider drones. "Hey you guys, cut it out!" "I think he needs help?" Axel thought to himself. He ran towards the fight using his vector control to lift a drone up and german suplexing it crushing the drone and throwing the remains at another. "Hey thought you could use my help." He said to the giant fox. "Thanks! They keep coming, I tried to hold them off as best I could." The giant fox replied. Axel grips the metal floor and his vector control rips it up and it transforms into a blade. "By the way whats your name?" Axel starts slicing drones. "I'm Cyrus, Cyrus Kalieney!" He replied as he stomped down on an automated drone. "Cyrus eh? Nice name I'm Axel." Axel skewers A drone to the wall. "Nice name Axel! Oh and don't worry, those drones are not living. You can smash them all you like!" Cyrus replied as he picked one up and crushed them. "Then this is will easier!" Axel stomps the ground and propels himself and tackles a drone and smashes it's head with a punch enhanced by his vector control. "It's a good thing I don't have arachnophobia like my brother." Cyrus said as he lifts his massive leg and stomps down crushing another drone. "By any chance do you know where the control room is?" Axel said he used his powers to rip a drone in half. "I have no idea man, I just escaped one of those freaky and gross pods they have" Cyrus replied. Axel sighed in disappointment. "Then I guess we have to keep looking. Lets check this door." Axel walks to a random door he saw. As soon as the door was slightly opened, a voice was heard far down the corridor. "The Metamorphisis Emerald has been obtained. Just leave that pile of scrap to rot!" Ordered a drone-like voice that quickly disappeared. Axel opened the door wider. "Whos there? He said as he tensed up getting ready to use his powers once again in case of danger. But no answer... Axel walks inside. " Is anyone here??" He uses his powers and the door breaks off and carries it around like a shield. Again, no answer... "What's in there?" Cyrus asked with his giant face starring into the door. "I don't know but I dont like it." Axel said putting down the door. "Be careful, I'll hold off the robots from out here alright?" Cyrus replied. But then, a faint, light crackle of electricity could be heard from one of the far rooms of the corridor. "Right." Axel said as he walked deeper to where that cracking sound came from. As they both walked closer the the crackling sound, a distorted robotic moan could be heard from that room, almost as if it were in pain. Axel started feeling the pain from over using his powers again "Say something or im turning this entire room into nothing but twisted metal!!" He shouted. "H.......He..He......Hel........Help..." Axel finally saw what was making the noise and looks at it. "You ok?" He extends his hand. However, Axel didn't understand what was in front of him as when more sparks of electricity zoomed everywhere, the room was more illuminated and they saw a collapsed robotic body that was right next to a very similar chamber that Axel and Cyrus were in. In the robot's chest there was a huge gaping whole with wires strown everywhere, almost as if something was ripped out of it by force. "Not... one of my best.... days, no..." winced the robot. Axel activated his vector control powers to redirect the electricity so he didn't get hurt. "C'mon I got ya." He leaned in grabbing the Robot. "Got a name?" "T-0...23, or just Titanium," answered the robot. He looks over to Cyrus and then back to Axel. "So...I'm apparently...not the only one here..." "Yeah funny thing is that I don't remember how i got here but I'm trying to find the Control room so I can A. land this thing If we are on a plane or ship I don't know I haven't seen a window yet, and B. get answers on why we are here. Axel said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "We...Well I may not have the faintest idea of where we are......but....I know they are up to something..." Titanium pointed to the crevase in his chest. "As soon as they released me they tore out my Metamorphisis Emerald, my...power cource and left me to die..." "Then we will simply get it back eh?" He puts Titanium down. "Cyrus watch over Titanium I'm gunna get his power source thing back." He runs down the hallway without waiting for a reply. After Axel had run off, Titanium struggles to stand up and leans on the wall. He turns his head to Cyrus. "So...your name's Cyrus, ....huh?" asked Titanium. "Yep, that's me!" Cyrus said smiling with his massive smile with a mouth that could in theory swallow Titanium whole in terms of sheer size. "Heh, well you're... certainly happy when...we're in god knows where," replied Titanium while still trying to keep himself up. He looks in the direction that Axel ran. "Shouldn't...we help your friend?" Axel sped across the hallway going into the direction of the voices he heard earlier. "He told me to watch after you I do recall." Cyrus replied back. Axel uses his power on a door at the end of the hall the door flings into the room with a loud crash. "Anyone here the director here?" "Hssssssssssssssssssssssssss" He hears in the room "The heck is that a snake?!?" He jumped back getting ready for a fight. Titanium hears this hissing faintly with his robotic ears and gets worried. "But knowing what we're dealing with here, we...can't leave...him to fight an entire ship load of....those things!" persisted Titanium as he begins to try and run in the direction that Axel went, but immediately fails and collapses on the ground. "Wait up!" Cyrus said stomping behind as he made booming noises with his massive feet. Out from behind cover comes several tall, spider like Mobians with multiple eyes and arms.The soldiers wore glowing green symmertical battle armor and appeared to be highly tech savy as well. They seemed to be armed with laser pistols and alien like laser rifles as they pointed them at Axel. "Nobody escapes the Zytan empire!" one of them proclaimed to Axel. "Zytan? that sounds like some sort of medication so get out of my way or maybe you can answer a few questions! Number 1 Why are we here, number 2 how?? and 3 where the heck is the bathroom!? The Zytan spiders merely aim their weaponry at him and prepare to fire. Clearly they didn't want to give Axel any awnsers. He soon was surrounded by Zytan soldiers within the room. "My vector control powers can reflect most attacks so please dont let me hurt you I just want my answers, and you letting us and my new friends back there free thats it. So what your gunna use lasers against me?" Axel said calmly. Suddenly, a door opened, Enigma walked into the room while holding on to the head of a drone. He dropped it on the ground and wipes dusts off his shoulders. "Yo Axel, need some help?" Enigma asked with a calm tone. "Nope not at all but its good that someone I know is here" Axel said with a grin. Then he turned back at the Zytan. "I'll say this again Please answer my questions." They soon started to speak with each other in their nativre alien language, such a dialect would be hard to translate due to it not being terran based. From the sound of their words they seemed unwilling to cooperate. Axel crosses his arms. "well?" One of them spewed vemon at Axel "they'res your awnser." Enigma kicked the drone head to the Zytan. "Answer his questions, or you'll be like that." "You are specimens to be studied and observed from your world before we invade it." The spider replied. "Well you took the wrong test subjects buddy I'm Axel leader of a elite freedom fighter guild so either let us go without a fight or your this whole.. whatever this is is going down!" "You pesky little terrestrials shall not order proud warriors of the Zytan Empire around!" The soldier blurted out. "Who you calling little?" Cyrus said as he stomped up to them while carrying Titanium. Axel stands in front of the solider that said the insult eyeing him not backing down. "I am a really mad giant now, and really mad giants often like to crush things smaller then them. So now little spider guy tell us how to stop this invasion before you get squashed!" Cyrus said making an idel threat. "Alirght! You have to get the queen to call of the invasion fleet!" The spider let out nerviously. "Contact her NOW! Axel's hand turns into a fist and the metal on the wall behind him begins to crumple like paper.. While waiting, Enigma kicks the drone head around the room, to keep himself companied and won't die of boredom. Axel waits as well. "The queen won't listen to me, I'm just a soldier!" He let out. "Put her on the line and I'll talk to her!" Axel rips metal from a wall with powers just to intimidate him. Then he starts feeling his pain again. "Hey, take it easy there." Cyrus told Axel. "Yeah sorry its just my friends are on mobius and i care for their safety a little too much." He said calming down. "So are mine, but if we're not careful we could get into big trouble, er you know what I mean." Cyrus replied. "Contact your queen and we can settle this without violence ok?" He turns back to the Zytan. "W-Wait!" Titanium finally makes his way to the group and walks up to the Zytan with the little energy he has. "You want to test us? Is that it?? Well...you stole my energy and left me to slowly...die out! I....don't think...you're telling us the whole...picture!" Titanium's eyes were flickering on and off rapidly. "We wanted to test you for nourishment for our queen." The soldier replied. "That gives me the right to kill one of them to make a point right? axel said while crossing his arms. "You think killing me will do anything?" The soldier says as he laughs. "Don't do it, if you kill them you will only bring yourself down to their level." Cyrus said as he intimidatingly stared down at the spider. "Are we still waiting for them to contract their queen..." Axel asked. "That won't work, we need to find a way to disable this ship." Cyrus awnsered. Titanium then began to think. This wasn't that noticeable to the others however. "Easy I'll just break everything!" Axel said with a grin on his face then turns to the zytan. "Wheres the control room!" "Um, we're in space. If we do that we may all die." Cyrus replied. Axel sighed. "fine i can probably land this thing make sure they dont leave from this spot Im gunna find the control room. It maybe more advanced than flying the X31-Phoenix but I like the challenge." He runs off. He does not notice, but a still limping Titanium quickly follows after him. "If we're going to get past any possible security the control room may have, we will need to use the Metamorphisis Emerald. One of us can use it to disguise as one of the soldiers, get in the control room and land this metal slug," suggested Titanium. "The what?" Cyrus asked "My main...power source," Titanium pointed at the large gap in his robotic chest. "That they ripped out of me." "Cyrus help titanium find his power source I'm not one for "sneaking in" ." "Okay." Cyrus said as he reached down and cuffed Titanium into his giant palm before lifting him up. Axel kicks open the door to the control room and used his powers to trap the pilots and starts working on the controls. (Hey man tone it down, there is kind of a plot here.) (ok ingore that then) Axel stops infront of another door. "Pleas let this be the control room I can't read a map cuz its not in english!!" There is strange writing around the door, however judging by the lack of security it is highly unlikely it is the room he is looking for. He ran around kicking down every door he saw but no luck. He soon found himself staring at a barracks of about 30 spiders, all of whom didn't look very pleased to see him. "My guess thats it right there, ok time to end this... hopefully." He runs at the spiders. They fire their lasers at him, each spider is able to hold at least six lasers in their hands meaning they have a lot of firepower coming at him combined. Komerl suddenly wakes up from his unconsciousness to find that he was in a room of some sort, and he was chained to the wall. "Alright., I don't know what is going on...But I've got to get out of here." he thought to himself. "Chaos Blast!" he yelled as red energy bursts through the room, breaking the chains and bursting the door open. Out of breath, he then gets up and sees Axel and his situation with the spiders. He then uses his flames to make a circle around the spiders and runs around them to make a flaming tornado burning them to a crisp. He then looks behind his shoulder to Axel. "Sup." "Yo." Axel replied. "Their defense must suck if all of us keep getting out." Komerl nods as he takes out his Chaos Sword. "Welp, I say time to party!" he says ans uses the Chaos Sword's power to turn into his Knight Form. He turns summons two dual knightly swords. He rushes into the nearest barricade of enemies and bursts through them with ease. Axel grips a destroyed drone and it at the door and it makes a dent. "Must be reinforced." he thought then began to punch it repeatedly. Meanwhile... "Um...Cyrus?" asked Titanium. "Could you put me down for a mo'?" "Um, sure." Cyrus said as he lowered his big hands letting out the comparibly small robot down gently. Titanium then kneels down on the ground and places down his hands. He closes his eyes and releases a glowing energy pulse which stretches across the whole room, until it suddenly stops at a specific door. "It's in there," announced Titanium, getting back on his feet. Axel kept punching the door but with no progress was made and he fell to his knees. "Strong door.... and 10 minutes still havent passed..." Axel said as he breathed a sigh. Enigma encountered a door that he haven't seen before, "This must be an important place.." He kicked the door opened, but turns out.. It was just the restroom. "Did that for nothing.. Well, at least.." He looks at where Axel is and yelled "HEY AXEL! I found the restroom!" "Oh thank god but I'm kinda busy here Enigma" He punches the door again but he hurts his hand. Axel runs off to find something to open the door. Enigma goes to the door Axel was punching, he continued the work that Axel left, punching it harder. "Alright everyone stand back." Cyrus replied. Enigma stood back as Cyrus said so, his fists a bit numb from punching the door. "I mean real back, like a kilometer or two." Cyrus replied. Axel finds the zytan armory. "Whao cool, please let there be a plasma sword or something like that in the movies I can totally use it when I over use my powers." He walked inside the room looking around. (Their armory would be heavily guarded, please stick with the plot.) But before Axel could search, Titanium grabbed his shoulder quickly. "Axel. Have you seen what's been here?" asked Titanium. "Everything will have some sadistic function! I wouldn't touch any of those." Axel sighed. Fine is the control room door opened? Meanwhile, Komerl, who reverted back to normal, finally caught up the group. "Oh hello again. Had to kick some butt." Axel waved two fingers as a hello still looking at the door who tried to open. (Cyrus was going to try.) They could see in a distance a titanic sized Cyrus who was now bigger than before. They heard a "Huuugaah!" As he punched at the door making a loud and thunderious booming noise along with making much of the ship shake. Elsewhere... *A purple hedgehog senses a cosmic disturbance while he was walking.* ???:Well,seems like there's invaders of some sort.... *he pulls out a calls out a dragon-type pokemon and flies on its back with a raichu next to him* ???:Whoever these invaders are,they got another think coming if they ever to think about hurting the people of Mobius.And whoever is stopping this might need a hand.Ready,buddies? (Guy with Pokemon, you have to enter the roleplay like the others.) "Great job Cyrus!!" Axel said as he ran into the room. "Alright whoever is in control of this ship land it now and let everyone you captured go free!!" He tried to look tough but was still in pain. "It was nothing." Cyrus said as he blushes and then shrinks to where he was slighly larger than a human adult male. When they get into the control room they see the captain and several of the crewmen aiming their weaponry at the group. Apparently they were being expected and some of the Zytanian warriors were also under cover as well. " Who's in charge here besides your queen?" Axel asked putting his hands up. "I am!" a spider with several lazers guns in his hands and aiming at them exclaimed. "Good now that settled, I want you to command your pilot to land this thing asap. I hate this to violent. Axel put his hands down looking spider. "You really think this is the only ship we have, or the largest? Feeble furball this isn't one of our main assault ships!" The captain said as he laughed. While this is going on, Titanium is cautiously looking around the room to try and find the Metamorphisis Emerald and in the corner of the room sees it floating in a container. "How do we stop the invasion?" Cyrus asked has shrunk down to normal size and entered the room. "You can't, it is already begining!" "Dont underestimate us Mobians!!! We will stop this believe that!!" Axel pointed a finger at the captain. Silently, Komerl used Chaos Control to stop time and kicks the captain away. He then, with a silent rage, took out his Chaos Sword and sliced the spiders' heads off. "Woah woah! Did you really need to do that?" Cyrus exclaimed. ".........." Komerl was actually silent and his irises were more darkened than usual and he had a dark expression. "Well, to answer your question: Yes." "'''We needed the crew to operate the ship." Cyrus replied. "Thought of that. I used Chaos Manipulation to look into the memories of the captain and found out how to operate the ship, actually. " Komerl said with a 'matter of factly' look on his face. "Yeah yeah yeah, this isn't the time to be a wise ass," muttered Titanium as he ran quickly to the container with his Metamorphisis Emerald. He opened it and began to place it back in his chest. Axel just puts his finger down. " THE HECK WAS THAT!!!!!" "Weelp, this is awkward." Komerl said as his happy go lucky self. (Okay seriously, I'm going to have to nerf these chaos characters. There is having a roleplay and the there is ruining one trying to make your character the star here.) *Ignores Axel's post.* "Perhaps if we disable the ship some how, but keep on the air?" Cyrus Titanium. "Do you have any cables on ya?" asked Titanium. Komerl pulled out a monitor ring. He then breaks open a monitor and it gave him 4 cables. "I have some bro!" Komerl said as he went over to Titanium and gave him the cables. "Thanks! These should do." Titanium attached the cables to his arms and to the control panel. "I'm gonna try and override the control panel and keep this thing up." At that moment he turned off and collapsed limp on the ground. "Autopilot? Great idea! Cyrus replied. Perhaps you can control this ship and see where the other ones are." Cyrus replied. Axel sits back watching. The ship suddenly stopped falling and was hovering in the air again. Titanium regained his consciousness and got up, the cables still attached. Axel stands back up. " the heck are you doing!!" Another hedgehog wakes up in a pod and knocks on the glass. "Well, this is odd...How'd this happen?" He says, not showing much of any emotion. " I feel a disturbance...." Axel said looking around. The hedgehog tried kicking the glass out. No success. He growled and muttered "C'mon...don't be weak..." He goes for another kick, finally breaking the glass. He jumps out of it, stretching and looking around. "Huh...what's this place?" In the corner, the hedgehog could see Enigma sitting in the corner, obviously sleeping. He glared at him and walked over. He poked his forehead a few times. "Hey, sleepyhead. What's this place?" Enigma woke up, being poked by a familiar person. "Oh hey, Asonja. This place is a ship belongs to Zytans, apparently they're planning to take over the whole world or something like that." He explained. "Huh...well why're we even on this ship? And why me...?" He leaned back, crossing his arms. Like usual, he showed no expression. "It's a long story, basically Mobius is in grave danger." Cyrus awnsered. "Sooooo nothing's changed, huh?" added Titanium as he analysed his surroundings. "I can see why but why abduct me? I'm not strong, I don't have any powers in general...I'm basically dead-weight..." He says, leaning on a wall. "These guys are wanting to analyse all of us so they can basically find the best strategy for invasion," answered Titanium. "Right...well they could try getting some info out of me...They'll find nothing and move on..." Asonja states, crossing his arms. He was pretty colorless for someone who was abducted. "And plus, how're they going to destroy Mobius just by analyzing our strengths and everything? Will they suck it out of us or something...?" He muttered the last part Titanium shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, I'm afraid," he replied. "I mean they literally ripped my power source out of me, so I don't think it will be that pleasant." "Well, they can try." Asonja says, pulling out a 'rusted' switchblade. He swings it around for a moment before closing it. "So, what're we going to do for the time being? Just sit around like kids or actually do something...?" "Oh hey Asonja when did you get here?" "I've been here...for quite a long time..." He says, putting the 'rusty' switchblade back in his trench coat pocket "Titanium is trying to take over this ship and locate their fleet." Cyrus replied. "Great...we're gonna be here for a while..." He muttered the last part. Looks like the rumors about him were true, he IS colorless. "I wouldn't be so quick to say that." Titanium began to try and pilot the ship, of course it was a fairly bumpy ride. "We have their location." Asonja shrugged at that, taking Titanium's advice. He also stayed quiet and emotionless as always. Axel fixed his goggles. "These things are always dirty... So hows piloting this thing going if I may ask?" Then Asonja collapsed onto the floor, pale. "Who's driving this thing?! I'm gonna puke!!" Titanium sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't programmed to perfectly manage piloting alien spacecrafts. We're nearly there anyway." Asonja covered his mouth, getting more pale. "Auuuugh...I wish I was built so I wouldn't have this stupid motion sickness!" He rolls onto his back, his cheeks puffed out. Komerl then asked in concern, "You okay there?" Asonja only groaned in response, getting paler and paler. Komerl then walks and gets a trash can to give to Asonja. And just like that, He puked in it. At first they thought it was a dry-heave. Axel sighed. "same old Asonja..." He collapsed next to the trashcan, groaning in poor pain. Komerl then uses a Mushroom Monitor and gets a 1-up. He then gives it to Asonja and he feels better. "What the heck did I just eat...?" Asonja asked himself after getting up. "1up mushroom." Komerl said simply. "FINE FINE!" Titanium slowed down the space craft to help Asonja with his puking. Titanium grumbled quietly. "Robots aren't the best at everything y'know..." "Well, sometimes I wished I was a robot so I could ATLEAST be good at something. Knowing me, Im not good at anything in particular..." He said crossing his arms. "You can keep going at the same speed, dont mind me." "Sorry, I...I can get a bit stressy at times," apologised Titanium. "And I'm sure you're good at SOMETHING. Everyone has a purpose. At least that's how I see it." "I know that but...I CLEARLY don't have a purpose." Asonja said expressionless. Since you're a robot, you have many purposes that you are capable of doing, and I cant do any of them. You can give me any easy task that you can do and I guarantee I wont do it." He shrugged at that. "Oh trust me...you don't want to go there," warned Titanium. "Let's just say my creator regrets ever creating me and wants me dead at all costs." Titanium tried his best to come up with something to say that would cheer up Asonja. "Y'know...sometimes you don't find out what you're good at until when you least expect it. You may try and deny it at first, but when it dawns on you, you can't argue against it. I'm sure you're good at something, it may just take a while that's all." Asonja stayed silent at his advice with crossed arms and a singular nod. After a few more minutes of silence, he talks again. "What if Eggman created me? Would he be the same exact way with me like your creator was with you?" Titanium remained silent. He sighed and pulled out his 'rusted' switchblade. "I figured...". At this point he 'Accidentally' cut him arm with it, quickly bandaging it later. Titanium turned to everyone else. "Are all you guys okay?" Asonja didn't bother cleaning the blood off of his blade as he put it back in his trench coat pocket. '''Meanwhile, elsewhere on the ship... Titanium's rough piloting had caused a failure in a pump supplying the tranquillizing gas to one of the many pods. Inside, a male cat awoke, and realized he was trapped. He reached for his tool belt and managed to grab his hammer, which he swung at the glass casing on the front of the pod, a tricky feat in the small space inside. Eventually the hammer broke through the glass, the feline muttering "It's time to settle this score" under his breath as he did so. He returned his hammer to his belt and unholstered his plasma pistol, Nightfall and set out to find who imprisoned him. Axel held onto the metal of the floor with his vector control. " You trying to kill us Titanium?!?" Asonja was on the ground again, dryheaving with his mouth covered. The mysterious cat heard the commotion taking place in the command room. He jumped into the doorway, keenly keeping a finger on Nightfall's trigger. "I don't know what you want with me, but now I'm free, you're going to pay for capturing me!" He exclaimed. (Note: Rock's misunderstanding is intentional) Asonja, the motion sick hedgehog, grabbed onto Rock's legs. "He's not...the enemy...He's perfectly...normal helping us out...Bleeeh...." He let go and fell to his back, really pale. "You're not... In command?" The cat asked. "Then who is? I'm gonna give them some" "You mean the aliens that took us all?" replied Titanium while keeping his concentration on the controls to try and keep it stable. He was obviously very stressed with everyone's complaints. "They bailed. Sorry." "So you are all allies? I'm Rock. Rock the cat." the cat said, lowering his gun, before eventually holstering it. "Komerl killed them before we could get any information out of them." Axel pointed to the mess of dead zytan bodies. "Where are we headed?" asked Rock "And how long will it take?" "Don't know Titanium is trying to land this thing I think.." Axel sat back up crossing his arms. Part 2: The Fleet: Titanium began to land the ship a fair distance from what appeared to be the Zytan's main base. He didn't land too close to it or else they'd be spotted. Titanium turned to everyone else. "Passengers, this is your captain speaking," announced Titanium in a humerous pilot voice. "We are now arriving in God Knows Where. Also known as Zytan Headquarters."